Hella Good
by Tamah
Summary: A Psycho!Dawn fic. Ash and Paul find Dawn at a strange sort of rave party, and she's acting really weird. One-shot.


**Tamah: This was a random thought that hit me at four in the morning. I don't know if this actually counts as a Psycho!Dawn fic. Also, my friend Mantineus came up with Psycho!Dawn, not me, and also I don't own pokemon or anything else that this could have in it that is copyrighted. **

**Dawn, Paul and Ash are all over twenty one. **

**And, one last thing: Kids, don't do drugs. Crack is wack, crack is cheap. I make too much money to smoke crack. . . Or something like that.  
**

* * *

The party was in full swing. The whole building was dark, except for the sporadic bright bursts of the strobe lights. The music was loud and full of bass, you could feel the music a block away. It was the place to be on a Saturday night, hell, you were even allowed to bring your pokemon. In fact, it was encouraged.

The booze and mix drinks flowed like a fountain of youth, one sip, and suddenly everyone in the room was young and beautiful and in your league. It had been spiked with the new in drug, whatever the hell that was. It amplified the beat, made you hear color and smell the music. It was amazing.

Dawn spun in a circle, giddy with one too many drinks. All she wanted to do was dance with the river of music that surrounded her. Her lopunny was next to her, winking at any male to pass her by. She, too, had one too many drinks.

In mid-twirl, Dawn spotted them. Ash and Paul. Her happy little world of exquisite color and sound shattered with the sight, and now the music sounded hellish, and she was surrounded by demons and nasties. Except for them.

She shuffled her way towards them, tears already streaking down her face. "Ash! Paul! You two, you have to help me," she yelled over the music, clutching to Ash and burying her head in his shoulder. She began sobbing loudly.

Ash looked at Dawn oddly, he himself having not sampled the drinks yet. But she was his friend, so he wouldn't just leave her like this.

"What in the hell is wrong with her? Fucking crazy bitch," Paul yelled. "Let's just leave her. I don't like this place."

"I can't leave her Paul, she's my friend," Ash insisted, as he patted the hysterical bluenette. "C'mon, Paul, let's take her outside."

He rolled his eyes, but reluctantly agreed, and they fought their way out of the crowd, with Dawn's lopunny trailing behind. Ash hadn't brought Pikachu with him, he didn't think that it would be a good idea.

Once they were outside, they pulled her into a nearby alley to keep away from the large crowd that had gathered around the entrance. Bright floodlights lit the whole block around the club.

Ash pulled Dawn away from him and looked into her eyes. The sight freaked him out, her pupils were huge, and she seemed incapable of looking him in the eyes.

"Dawn, what's wrong with you?" Ash asked, worriedly.

"Ash, Ash, izzat you?" she said, her voice slurring. "Musta ad toomany drinks or. . ." the rest of her sentence was indecipherable. She slowly blinked. "The light makes ya look so sexy, Ash," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Let's just leave her here, she'll be fine." Paul said, "Come on."

"Um, Dawn, you know that Paul and I are dating. . . Actually you set us up." Ash said sheepishly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Paul? He's here too? Talk about a hunk," she said aimlessly, "Who are you again? Brock?" She slumped into Ash and began to talk to herself.

Ash and Paul shared a look, and even the stoic man seemed confused as hell. "We should take her to the hospital," Paul said, finally, "Did she hit her head?"

"I don't know, and didn't she say that she needed help? Oh, Arceus, Paul, what if she had gotten attacked or something? She might have a concussion."

"I wanna keep dancing," Dawn suddenly said, "C'mon, dance with me, Riley!"

"Is that her boyfriend's name?" Paul asked.

"I think it's her ex, but let's just get her to the hospital." Ash told him, half-dragging the woman in the direction of their car. She giggled the whole way.

The parking garage that they had parked in was a few blocks away, and it was calmingly dark, or else it was to Dawn, because she shut right up when they entered the garage.

"I'm not leading her up those stairs," Ash said, "Let's take the elevator."

Paul nodded in agreement. They both pushed her and the lopunny into the elevator.

The car was on the fourth level, and the elevator was exceedingly slow. Dawn was slumped against the wall by the buttons, smiling and laughing wildly.

Her arm lashed out and she hit the STOP button.

"What in the fuck was that for?" Paul shouted angrily.

She pushed herself up, her eyes suddenly sparkling with a demonic light. "Paul? Is that you?" she asked, with her head tilted. She shuffled over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "I love you Paul, I always have!" she squealed. Paul tried to yank himself free, but to no avail.

"Let me go, dammit!" Paul yelled. There was a click and he felt something metallic enclose his wrist. She pulled away from Paul, laughing.

"Now we can be together forever, you and me. Oh! You know who else I love the most? Ash! If only he was here," Dawn said sadly, before she cast a glance over in Ash's direction. He was pressing himself against the wall, trying to avoid the now-amorous lopunny's affections. "Yippie! Ash is here, too!" She pushed the lopunny out of the way and dragged herself and Paul over to Ash. "Give me a hug!"

"Um, Dawn, what's gotten into you?" Ash asked in a shaky voice, pressing himself against the wall more forcefully, "And why were you carrying handcuffs in the first place?"

"I have another pair, just for you!" she yelled, giddily waving said handcuffs in the air. "Together forever, just us three~" she sang in an off-key way. "Together forever, lucky me!"

Meanwhile, Paul was trying to get the handcuffs off of his wrist, and failing miserably.

Dawn's expression changed from joy to pure utter hateful rage. "Come here Ash! I want you, now! Or else I'll. . . . Or else I'll kill you!" she shouted, pulling out a wicked-looking steak knife out of her bag.

"Dawn! Snap out of it!" Ash shouted.

"Ash, just fucking do it!" Paul yelled, "I don't want you dead, dammit!"

Ash nodded. "O-okay Dawn, you win. We'll all be together forever," he told her, holding out his hand.

Her expression shifted back to glee. "Okay! We're gonna dance forever," she said, giggling again. She grabbed his hand, and the elevator lurched into motion, heading down. Dawn stopped moving, and Ash notice that she had cut her own hand open. Blood was oozing all over the knife, but she was still laughing and giggling, like it didn't hurt.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a pair of firemen. "What's going on in here?"

"There's something wrong with my friend, really wrong." Paul said calmly, gesturing to Dawn with his free hand, "And I'm handcuffed to her."

The first fireman's eyebrows raised. "Really, now?"

The second fireman grabbed Dawn by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. His expression was stony and grim. "Did you three happen to go into that building?"

"Yeah, we found her like that in there, so we left to take her to the hospital." Ash said, "Is she okay?"

"Did you two have any drinks there?" he asked, directing the question to Ash and Paul. They shook their heads.

"No, she ran up to us as soon as we got there, acting crazier than usual." Paul said, "But not by much," he muttered.

"Well, the hospital is going to be flooded with cases like hers," the second fireman said, "There was Stardust in the drinks the people were drinking," he explained, "Along with something else, or so we heard over the CB. It makes people violent."

"Which would explain the riot." the first said, impatiently, "Listen, kids, we let you out already, and now we have to escort your friend here to the ER. You too, since you're attached. Hell, I don't care who comes, we just have to go before it gets ugly over here."

They ushered Ash, Dawn, and Paul and the lopunny to the fire rescue vehicle, and drove off. Dawn kept chanting something about dancing loudly, sometimes punctuating it with a banshee wail. It clashed horribly with the siren. The lopunny joined in with a scream.

Ash happened to glance out the window, and he was taken aback. The whole street behind them was a sea of people back lit by the bright glow of the bright lights, and the even brighter glow of the building on fire.

And the crowd kept on dancing.


End file.
